Untitled High School AU
by CaitrinMills
Summary: Imagine admiring someone from afar for almost a year, and then suddenly being forced to speak to them everyday. They're straight, but you aren't, and you have to hide your feelings. But what happens when they seem to be reciprocating them? (Rated T for now, may change depending on how brave I am. Title subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Person A spends the entire school year admiring Person B from afar.**

* * *

Author's Note:

This totally isn't what I wish would happen between me and the cute girl in my graphics class... Not at all...

* * *

It was the first day of Cosima's junior year, and as she walked into the AP Biology room, she glanced around at the collection of students already in there. She noticed a few people she did not recognize and wondered who they were. She knew that this class was open to people from other high schools in the area and had deduced that they must be from one of those. One girl in particular caught her eye; she was tall and blonde with curly hair that looked too amazing to be real. It was astonishingly perfect. The unnamed blonde sat a lab table with an empty seat next to her, and Cosima had to resist the urge to just sit down and join her. She needed to make new friends, right? But she didn't want to appear desperate, so she instead sat down at an empty table across from the cute girl.

The seat next to Cosima was eventually filled by some kid named Scott who had had a crush on Cosima for as long as she could remember. She wished she had sat next to the other girl, but it was too late now, as the seat next to the blonde was filled by some punk kid who was staring at her in a way Cosima did not like one bit.

When everyone had arrived and class began, the teacher began taking attendance. Cosima noted that the beautiful girl's name was Delphine. It was a beautiful name, fitting for such a beautiful girl. Cosima kept an eye on Delphine throughout the entire first class. Thoughts and questions about the gorgeous girl raced through her head as she took notes. She wondered what the girl was like, if she loved science the way Cosima did, or if she was just taking this class to boost her GPA. She wanted to talk to the girl so badly that she could hardly understand it. She had never experienced such an attraction so quickly before. The girl fascinated her, and she just wanted to get to know her.

The months went by quickly, each day very much like that first on: Cosima sat down and spent class staring at Delphine as she half paid attention to everything the teacher was saying. Before she knew it, fall had turned to winter, winter had turned to spring, and the school year was nearing its end, and she had still never said a word to the blonde.

Then one day, everything changed. The teacher announced that they would be beginning a new project that would take them the rest of the year to complete and that they would be doing it in groups of four instead of with their usual lab partners. The teacher explained that each partnership should pair up with the one across from them. Cosima glanced up, already knowing what that meant. She would be working with Delphine.

Delphine and her lab partner walked over to Cosima's table, where the brunette was trying not to let her blush show. Delphine held out her hand for Cosima to shake as she introduced herself and her partner. "I'm Delphine, and this is Chris." Cosima nearly passed out when she heard the blonde speak. An adorable French accent was audible in her soft voice, and Cosima fell even harder and faster than she thought possible. She shook the blonde's hand for slightly longer than was absolutely necessary, not saying anything as she was fairly certain she would never be able to speak again.

Scott spoke up after it became clear Cosima wasn't going to. "I'm Scott, and this is Cosima," he said quickly, wondering why the normally very chatty Cosima wasn't saying anything.

Delphine nodded. "Enchanté," she said, her eyes still on Cosima's.

Cosima was taken aback and quickly squeaked out "Enchanté" in return, blushing as she knew she had probably butchered the pronunciation. Delphine smiled, somehow finding the girl's attempt at French endearing rather than annoying, as she would have found it had it been anyone else.

The two girls continued looking at each other, neither of them wanting to look away. Scott cleared his throat loudly. "So the project…" he began, wondering what was going on with these two.

Cosima and Delphine quickly looked away from each other, blushes coming to both of their faces. They hastily began to discuss the project and assign roles to each member of the group.

AP Bio had already been Cosima's favorite subject, as she loved biology and the chance to stare at Delphine from across the room, but this project made her happier than she would have thought possible. It gave her an excuse to talk to Delphine everyday, to look at her, to laugh at her jokes, to be around her. It was such an amazing feeling. Cosima knew that she was falling for the blonde. Before when Delphine had just been someone she enjoyed looking at, she had been okay, but the more she got to know the girl, the stronger her feelings became. The blonde began occupying her thoughts most of the time and her dreams nearly every night.

Then one day, both Scott and Chris were out sick, which left Cosima and Delphine to work on the project alone. Cosima was so nervous at the idea of being alone with Delphine that she was a stuttering mess. She fumbled every sentence and quickly lost track of what she was saying and would trail off, blushing furiously. Delphine either didn't notice or was simply nice enough not to comment. Eventually, Cosima's discomfort began to fade as they talked. Cosima quickly began to realize that they had a ton in common. They liked the same things, and they shared a passion for science that nobody around them seemed to understand. They were actually becoming friends.

Class was nearing its end when Cosima suddenly spoke up, saying the words she had been wanting to say since that first day of school. "We should, like, hang out sometime, like outside of school, because you seem really cool, and I'd really like to get to know you better. It'd be nice to have a friend who gets it… Who gets me…" She was blushing again when she finished speaking.

Delphine grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. I have not been able to make very many friends since I moved here, and having you as a friend would be great. Here, let me give you my phone number." She grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper and scribbled her phone number down before sliding it across the table to Cosima. "Shoot me a text, and we can...'hang out' sometime." She used quotation marks at the words "hang out", not used to that phrase. The bell rang just then, and Delphine gathered her things and left, leaving Cosima grinning like an idiot as she stared at the piece of paper in front of her.

She had gotten her number. After months of watching the girl from afar, she now had her number! And they were going to hang out. Cosima was so happy, she could hardly contain herself. She spent the rest of her day wandering from class to class, barely registering a word of what her teachers were saying. Her thoughts on the number in her pocket.

* * *

Another Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it leave a review!

I'm thinking about maybe writing a part 2 to this one. Should it be another chapter in this fic or should I make it its own story? Let me know!

Thanks to my awesome beta Allison for bearing with my crappy writing and making me better.

Also I just want to thank you guys for your response to this fic. It's been amazing I can't believe people are actually reading and following and favoriting. It's a really great feeling! So thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

When the last bell finally rang, Cosima's hand instantly dropped to her pocket, grabbing her phone and punching in the number she had totally-not-intentionally memorized. She tried several times to compose a text before she came up with one she actually liked. _"Hey, Delphine. It's Cosima. So when did you want to"… _She backspaced quickly. She didn't want to seem overeager. _"Hey. It's Cosima. Now you have my number too"… _No. She didn't want to insult Delphine's intelligence. _"Hey, Cute girl from bio who I never thought would actually talk to me, let alone agree to hang out with me and then give me her number"_ Oh god no… She finally settled on a simple "_Hey. It's Cosima." _This would let the blonde continue conversation if she wanted to, but not make her feel pressured to. Well, that was what Cosima reasoned as she pressed send.

Moments later, as she sat on the bus on her way home, her phone buzzed in her hand.

D_: Bonjour, Cosima! Glad to have your number now too. When did you want to hang out?_

Cosima tried to hide her silly grin as she replied.

C: _Well I'm free all day Saturday. We could chill at my place?_ She pressed send, hoping she wasn't coming off too forward or desperate. Delphine was apparently not bothered by her response though because a moment later the phone buzzed again.

D: _Sounds excellent. I cannot wait! _

The girls continued to text each other throughout the evening, learning the basic things they had never bothered to ask each other, like favorite books, favorite activities, things like that. By the end of the night, Cosima was practically floating. This girl was perfect. They liked the same books, they read the same science journals, they had a lot in common, but not so much that it was boring. Cosima knew her feelings for this girl were dangerous, as Delphine was most likely straight, but she also knew they were growing stronger every second. Every time her phone buzzed, her smile grew wider and she wanted to spend all her free time around the other girl.

By the time Delphine had to say goodnight, Cosima was grinning from ear to ear. She had never imagined that her bio class eye-candy would end up being a person she had a very real interest in dating. She had never imagined Delphine becoming someone she could call a friend, if not more. It was such a good feeling. Cosima had never been in a real relationship before. Sure, she had dated boys and girls throughout middle school, but that had never been anything real. It had just been two twelve year olds playing at being grown-ups. Practice for the real stuff. She wasn't sure what the beginning of a relationship felt like, but she would have been surprised to find out it wasn't something like this.

The next day, Cosima awoke to a good morning text from Delphine and could instantly feel a grin forming on her face. She texted back quickly, and then got ready for school. She could hardly wait for Bio to come, so she could see Delphine again. She barely heard anything her friends had said to her at her locker, not aware that she had brushed them off until she realized she was running down the hall at the warning bell for first hour.

When she arrived in class, Delphine was already sitting at her lab table. She somehow looked even more beautiful than usual now that Cosima knew she was actually an awesome person, in addition to being drop dead gorgeous. It was much like any other day. Cosima sat down at her lab table to wait for the teacher to tell them to move to their big groups and repeatedly glanced at Delphine. Today however, something was different. Delphine was glancing back. At one point, she caught Cosima's eye and grinned, then stood to walk over to Cosima's table. She sat down next to her, saying that it was silly to wait for their teacher to tell them to move since they would be moving eventually anyways. She and Cosima talked until the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Cosima glanced around. "Looks like we're alone again today," she observed, seeing no sign of either Scott or Chris.

Delphine nodded. "It appears we are," she replied with a small smile. The project was something they could handle on their own, and it's not like Scott or Chris ever did anything besides stare at them. They chatted as they worked, continuing to learn more about each other. Class went by far too quickly for either of their likings, and before they knew it, they were packing up and waiting for the bell to ring. Cosima walked to her next class feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling, and all she could think was that Saturday could not come fast enough.

Scott and Chris returned to class the next day, so the girls had less opportunity to talk in class, but as the week went by Cosima and Delphine continued to text each other every morning and evening. They were enjoying becoming friends, and neither of them could wait until Saturday when they would be spending the whole day together.

D: _What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?_

It was Friday night, a mere 12 hours before her maybe-a-date with Delphine, and Cosima was trying not to freak out as she read Delphine's text. When did she want the other girl to come over? Why was this such a hard question to answer? Why was she so nervous about every last detail?

C: _Umm, well I like to sleep in, so not before 10… Anytime after would be fine though. _She finally decided to text back hoping that the time would be okay with Delphine.

D: _Sounds great! See you sometime after 10!_ _:)_

Cosima sighed deeply, wondering how on earth she was supposed to sleep when she was this nervous. She flopped down onto her bed and tried not to picture all the ways tomorrow could end badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima jerked awake, having barely slept at all because she was so nervous. She wondered for a second what had awoken her... Then she heard it again. A knock. It was coming from the front door. She looked at the clock on her nightstand which read 10:22. "Shit!" She exclaimed, leaping out of her bed and sprinting to the door, not even thinking about what she was wearing.

Delphine didn't really know what to expect for today, but it certainly was not Cosima answering the door in a pair of very, very short shorts and a tank top that was essentially see-through. "Ummmm…" She began awkwardly, trying to avert her eyes to anywhere but the other girl's revealing clothing. "Am I early?" She asked. Her mind was racing. They had said anytime after 10, right? Or was she wrong? Could she have mistaken the time?

Cosima's voice cut through Delphine's worried thoughts. "No, no, no. I'm, um, I'm late," she said quickly to reassure the tall blonde. "Sorry, I'm kind of always late. So I'm kind of always sorry. I just overslept this morning. Here come in." She opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside. "Can you give me like… ywo minutes?" When Delphine nodded, Cosima sprinted back to her bedroom, throwing on the first set of clean clothes her fingers brushed over, and then ran into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

Delphine stood awkwardly in the foyer. She wasn't really sure what to do, so she did nothing. She stood like this for about 5 minutes before Cosima came racing back to her. "I am so sorry about that!" She said, feeling guilty about making Delphine wait so long. She felt the blonde should never have to wait for anything. "I just didn't sleep very well last night, and I must have slept through my alarm."

Delphine smiled. "Do not worry about it. It was an honest mistake, and I do not mind at all." With anyone else she probably would have been annoyed, but with Cosima it was almost cute. She could tell the girl really did feel bad, and she was really not bothered at all. Besides, she kind of liked seeing the brunette in the morning, especially when she was flustered like that.

"So um, I didn't really have a plan for today. I figured we could kind of wing it," Cosima began. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Do you play chess?" Delphine asked. She missed playing with her friends in France and had been eager to find someone new to play with.

Cosima, however, shook her head. "Nope, never played. I think my dad has a chess set though. You could teach me if you want to play. I do love learning new things. And I can't really call myself a true nerd if I don't know chess, can I?"

Delphine laughed and nodded at the response. "It is true. In order to be a nerd, you must at least know the basic rules of chess. I would be happy to teach you."

Cosima walked into her Dad's office and grabbed his chess set. She then returned to Delphine, who was still standing in the foyer. "Where do you want to play?" She asked. "We could play at the kitchen table, or in the living room, wherever you think is best."

"The kitchen table. It is a nice, flat surface," Delphine replied as she followed the brunette and explained why in her beautiful French accent. "It is best to have the board on a table or other flat surface."

"Yes, ma'am," Cosima replied, leading the way to the kitchen. "Do you want some water or like coffee or anything? We don't have a ton of food, but if you want something to eat I could figure something out."

"I am fine. Thank you."

"Okay so, umm, how does this work exactly?" She asked, setting the chess set down on the table. Delphine walked her through setting up the board, and then explained how each pieced moved. Cosima paid close attention, determined to remember it all.

After Delphine had finished explaining the basics, they began to play. To both of their surprise Cosima seemed to have a natural gift for the game. She played very well, matching Delphine's skill easily. She captured Delphine's most valuable pieces and ended the game with an exciting checkmate.

Delphine sat, stunned. She could count on one hand the number of times she had lost a chess game. And Cosima, who had apparently never played before, had just checkmated her. "Are you sure you have never played this before?" She asked suspiciously. "I am a pretty good player; beginners normally would not be able to do that."

Cosima grinned proudly. "That was the first game I've ever played. I swear it," she said honestly. "It was probably just beginner's luck," she admitted. "Rematch?" Delphine nodded, determined to show the girl how good at chess she really was.

Cosima won again, though she didn't capture as many pieces as she had in the previous game. By the end of the game, Delphine looked about ready to flip the table out of sheer frustration and confusion. It was nearing one o'clock now, and both girls were getting hungry. Also, Cosima knew she should probably get Delphine away from the chessboard before one of them got hurt (though she doubted the blonde could hurt even a fly).

"Want to go get some lunch?" Cosima asked hastily. "There's a place pretty nearby that serves some nice deep fried food, and they have great ice cream."

Delphine was only half listening, still stunned she had been beaten twice at her own game, and by a newbie! But she was hungry. She nodded. "Yes, let us go eat."

They walked out of the house and started towards the restaurant. Cosima asked Delphine about chess, and Delphine explained that she had been playing it since she was a kid, and that her and all her friends in Paris used to play together. She told Cosima about how nobody ever wanted to play her because she always beat them. When Cosima asked if she missed her friend, Delphine nodded. "I do, though not as much as I did when we first got here. The first few months were really difficult. I still have not managed to make any new friends, so I still get lonely fairly often," she said sadly, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Hey, you've got me now," Cosima said. "I'm your friend. And if you're ever feeling lonely, I want you to call me. I'd be happy to hang out with you at any time. I'd even be willing to beat you at chess every once in a while." She finished her sentence with a condescending smirk that Delphine thought may have been the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Okay. I will call. I am glad I have finally found myself a friend here. I thought for a long time I would not be able to make any. With my friends in Paris, it was different. We had all been friends since primary school, so it did not really matter how different we all ended up being. We just enjoyed each others' company. But here… Well here people find it kind of strange when science and chess are my two favorite things. I think most people expected the hot French girl to be into fashion and boys and nothing else. I think I was not what people were expecting, so it has been really hard to make friends who actually like me for me and not for the fact that I am good looking and exotic."

"And modest. Don't forget modest," Cosima cut in. "Someone knows how hot they are," she said this with a teasing grin as she looked at her friend.

"Well it has been made quite clear to me that I am good looking. People notice me, and I notice that. I always have. It is just something I have always known about myself. I am an attractive person, which, don't get me wrong, can be great, but it can also be… limiting. People expect me to be one way because of how I look. It gets old." Delphine shrugged as she spoke, being completely serious.

"Your life is so hard," Cosima said, half teasingly. "I do kinda get it though. People expect me to be some hippie punk because of the dreads and the nose ring. I don't really get the chance to show people the real me very often." She reached out and grabbed Delphine's hand. "Come on, let's get food." She said, leading the taller girl towards the restaurant.

Over lunch the girls spoke about their Bio project. They wondered aloud if Scott or Chris would ever stop gaping at the girls like morons long enough to actually help them out, and they ate lots of extremely unhealthy foods.

Half an hour later they emerged from the restaurant. Both were very full, but they were eating ice cream cones anyway. "Back to my house?" Cosima asked as she subtly watched Delphine eat her ice creM. "We can watch TV or a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun," Delphine replied, licking at her ice cream cone. She noticed how Cosima glanced at her every once in awhile, but she never said anything about it.

They walked back to Cosima's, finishing their ice cream on the way. When they arrived at the house, they sat down on the couch and began scrolling through Netflix, trying to find something to watch. They eventually settled on _But I'm a Cheerleader_ because Delphine had never seen it, and Cosima insisted this was a crime against nature. They were most of the way through the movie when Delphine's phone rang. It was her mother saying she was needed at home. Delphine stood up, preparing to leave, but not quite wanting to go yet. "Thank you for inviting me over. I had a good time today."

"Thank -you- for coming. This was certainly better than most of my Saturdays." Cosima was nervous. There was something else she wanted to say, but she was unsure how to word it. "Hey, Delphine..." she began, "don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about?" She asked, taking a step toward her. Delphine looked very confused, but only for a second because a moment later Cosima's lips were pressed to hers. Her body reacted before her mind, her eyes closing, and her mouth responding to the kiss before she remembered who she was kissing. Her hands came up, cupping Cosima's face, and gently pulling the girl's mouth away from her own.

"Oh, god, Delphine." Cosima was panicked now. "Did I just make a huge mistake?"

"I have to go." Delphine replied, all but running to the door. "It is… it is fine.. Do not worry about it. I will see you in class." And with that she disappeared out the front door, leaving Cosima frantic and nervous behind her.

* * *

If you're enjoying the story please leave a review! If you're not enjoying it please leave a review! Please! I like reviews. Nothing makes me happier than getting a review. I smile every time the emails come through.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima was so incredibly mad at herself. She couldn't believe she had done that. Delphine was in a new country just trying to make some friends, and Cosima just had to ruin that for her. Why couldn't she have just left it alone? Why did she always have to jump to conclusions? What was wrong with her? She groaned in frustration and anger and threw herself face first onto her bed.

When tears came, she made no effort to stop them. She allowed them fall, letting all of her frustration, anger, and hurt out. She sobbed. She sobbed because she had fallen for yet another straight girl, because she very well may have just cost herself a new friend, and because she had managed to convince herself that Delphine would return her feelings. She cried until she had nothing left, and then fell into a restless sleep.

The next day passed in a blur of self pity and sadness. She cried, watched TV, and slept all day. She couldn't believe she had been so incredibly stupid. She dreaded school the next day. She didn't want to have to see Delphine, not wanting things to be awkward between the two of them. When the next morning came, she got ready for school like a zombie. After three nights of sleeping horribly, she was becoming exhausted. She packed her things, ate her breakfast, and left for school without saying a word.

She arrived at school, and for the first time all year, she strongly considered skipping AP Bio, but she knew she would have to face Delphine eventually, so she walked through the hall towards the classroom. When she entered the room, Delphine was already waiting for her at Cosima's lab table, probably to tell her off for kissing her.

Cosima paused, braced herself, and then walked over to the girl. "I am so sorry, Delphine. I apparently have this thing for like… Jumping to conclusions, and I hope we can just forget the whole thing and move on," she said without preamble.

Delphine looked somewhat surprised and replied, "We can do that, if that is what you want, but I have been thinking about that kiss since it happened, and I keep coming back to the same thought..." She paused for a moment, not sure if she should voice her thoughts out loud. But at Cosima's expectant look, she felt she had to. "I want it to happen again." She mumbled this with a blush, looking away from Cosima as she spoke.

"Wait you mean…?" Cosima began.

"I have never really thought about bisexuality —not for myself anyway— but I know that sexuality is a spectrum. It is just that society likes to codify attraction… I do not know what I am, sexuality wise, but I do know that I am attracted to you. I do know that kissing you was the highlight of my year, and that I would... like to do it again if I can." Delphine's blush only grew as she spoke, not one to normally speak of these things. But they had been on her mind all weekend, and she needed to voice them at some point.

"Well, that's oddly romantic… and also totally encouraging. I would kiss you right here right now, but unfortunately that would be considered horribly inappropriate," Cosima rolled her eyes playfully after speaking, her mind racing.

"That is unfortunate," Delphine replied, a hint of flirting in her voice now.

They simply looked at each other, neither of them wanting to break eye contact. It was, like, the sexiest staring contest Cosima had ever participated in. The longer she looked at the girl, the more the urge to kiss her again grew. Finally, Cosima looked away, not able to trust herself to behave if she kept looking at the blonde. A minute later, Scott entered the room and sat down next to Cosima. He tried to engage Cosima in conversation, asking about her weekend and her other classes, and she gave him quick one word answers as Delphine tried not to laugh at the boy's cluelessness.

Once the bell rang and class began, it went on like usual, Cosima and Delphine doing most of the work as they chatted animatedly. Before they knew it, it was time to go. Delphine gathered her things together and then waited for Cosima to gather hers. After a silent pep talk to herself, she offered the smaller girl her hand, and they left the classroom. Once they were outside Delphine leaned forward, pressing her lips to Cosima's gently for a moment before releasing the girl's hand and walking back down the hall toward the bus that would take her back to her own school. She wished that she and Cosima went to the same school, so they could talk in the hallways and eat lunch together, but them being apart for most of the day made biology the more special.

During her third hour class Cosima got a text.

D: _I can't stop thinking about kissing you. When can we get together again?_

Cosima never texted in class. Ever. But she decided that she could make an exception today.

C: _I'm free every night this week. What about you?_

D: _Let's get together tonight. Your house?_

C: _What time?_

D: _6?_

C: _See you then. :)_

Cosima spent the rest of the day looking forward to six o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5:30. Cosima had half an hour until Delphine was to come, and she had no idea what to wear. Half the contents of her closet were strewn all over her bedroom floor, having been cast aside in her search for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look hot for Delphine, but she didn't want to look like she was trying to look hot. She tried on a short, but not too short, skirt and a low cut v-neck shirt that made her boobs look great. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Yeah," she nodded, "I look hot." She sat down on the bed and tried to be patient as the minutes ticked by until six.

When the doorbell finally rang, Cosima was absolutely ecstatic. She all but sprinted to open the door, greeting Delphine with a grin and a hello. Delphine stepped into the house, a smile spreading across her face. "Hi," she said, somewhat shyly.

"Hi," Cosima replied, her large grin still on display. They both giggled at the awkwardness. "I'm glad you could come over. It's really nice to see you outside of school," Cosima continued, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It is good to see you too." Delphine was still standing awkwardly in the entryway. "Is there somewhere I could, um, put my jacket?" She asked.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. Here. I'll take it." She took the coat from Delphine and hung it up in the hall closet. When she finished, she turned around, taking in Delphine's appearance for the first time. She wore a loose-fitting, practically see through, white tank top with a black bra and black jeans. She looked really, really good. "Wow… You look amazing," she commented, completely serious.

Delphine's face flushed. "You look pretty great yourself," she replied, biting down on her lower lip.

"Why thank you," Cosima replied. "What do you want to do? We could play chess or watch a movie…" She was cut off when Delphine suddenly stepped forward and pressed their lips together. "Or we could do that," Cosima mumbled in a slight daze when they broke apart, both of them wearing silly grins.

Cosima closed the distance between them again. She kissed Delphine softly and for only a moment. Then she took Delphine's hand and lead her down the hall to the living room. When they reached the living room, she pushed Delphine down onto the couch before sitting down next to her.

She cupped Delphine's face and pulled it in close to her own, their lips not quite making contact, but their noses bumping against one another. "You are amazing," Cosima breathed. "Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to do this." She closed the distance between them once again. This kiss was different, more desperate, more needy. Their tongues explored each others' mouths, and they stayed that way for a long time.

Delphine eventually broke the kiss. "We should stop," she said, "before we go too far." Cosima nodded in agreement, knowing that taking things slow was the best thing to do in this situation. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh…" Cosima blushed. "Well, I guess I was saying that I've wanted this for a long time, like since the first time I saw you sitting in the lab. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to spend every waking hour with you. I wanted to be yours, and I wanted for you to be mine. For a while, it was just about your looks, since I didn't know you at all… But then we started that project, and we started talking. I realized we had a lot in common, and I wanted you even more. I cannot believe I am here with you right now. I feel so amazingly content being here with you. I just want you to know that this is real for me. I don't know what it is to you. If I'm just some cute girl who's fun to kiss or if I'm some kind of experiment for you, I don't know, but it's real for me. I want it all. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."

"I… Wow… I had no idea you felt that way. I thought I was good at picking up on when people liked me… But I had no idea. But, Cosima, you are not just some experiment to me. You are the kindest person I have met here, and I love being with you. I want to be yours, too. Okay?"

"Okay," Cosima said with a blush, another grin creeping up onto her full lips.

"So does this make us girlfriends?" Delphine asked hopefully.

"I mean, I guess so," Cosima replied, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"So since you're my girlfriend now, I should kiss you right?" Said Delphine, cupping Cosima's cheek.

"That would be the logical choice," Cosima replied, waiting for Delphine to close the distance between them. She did, and they began where they had left off before.

Several minutes later they broke apart again, both breathing hard, Cosima's continued attempts to bring herself closer to the other girl had caused her to end up in Delphine's lap, Delphine's arms were wrapped around Cosima, holding her close and not wanting to let go. "You're very good at this." Delphine observed. Cosima noticed that her lips were darkened from the kiss, which, she thought was pretty much the hottest thing ever.

"I have a good partner." Cosima replied without missing a beat. She brought their lips together once more, though only for a moment before climbing off of Delphine. "We should probably find another activity," she mused, "One less likely to end in places we're not ready to go."

Delphine laughed and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like an excellent idea." She conceded. But neither girl made any effort to get up from the couch. They ended up sitting there for the rest of the night, they talked, getting to know one another the best they could. They asked every question that came to mind, and they always answered each other honestly.

They stayed like that for hours, until Delphine knew her parents would be wondering where she was if the didn't get home soon. Cosima walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight. Delphine gave her a smile as she was leaving that practically melted Cosima's insides. As soon as the blonde girl was gone, Cosima grinned to herself, letting her utter giddiness obvious on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy, and Summer of Cophine is my first priority. I hope you're enjoying the story!

Cosima had been single for a long time. She simply hadn't had a lot of time to date and had never had someone she wanted to make the time for. Being with Delphine, however, was something she would clear out all the time in the world for. The next few weeks passed in a blur of happiness and contentment. She and Delphine flirted through bio each day, before texting each other throughout the day. They met up after school as often as possible. They were happy.

As the weeks passed, Cosima could not remember a time when she had been happier. Delphine was amazing and beautiful, and they had so much in common. It was such a wonderful feeling. Even so, a worry did tickle at the back of Cosima's mind, one she couldn't seem to shake no matter how good she felt or how satisfying the relationship was. Cosima was thinking about prom.

She kind of hated herself for worrying about the stupid high school tradition that had previously meant less than nothing to her. But here she was, constantly wondering if Delphine would go to prom with her, or if that would be too public. She was also wondering whose prom they would go to, her's or Delphine's.

When Cosima finally grew sick of the constant worry in her head, she broached the subject to Delphine on one of their date nights at Cosima's house. They had been laying on the couch cuddled together, half watching some silly movie. Cosima grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Hey, Del... Can we talk?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light, like what she was going to say was not a big deal.

"Of course," Delphine replied. "What is on your mind?"

"Um… Prom?" Cosima said, the statement sounding more like a question. "I was just wondering how you felt about the whole thing, like do you want to go? Like, with me? If so, do you want to go to yours or mine? Also, if you do want to go, do you want to ask me, or should I ask you?" Question after question was coming out of her mouth, all the worries she had been dealing with for the past few weeks coming out in a wave.

Delphine looked at her in surprise. "I did not think that prom would be your thing, Cosima. But if you want to go, I would love to go with you. To your prom, I think, since your school is where we met and came to know one another. And you do not have to ask me in some silly way, though if you want to, you are welcome to."

"Prom never really was my thing. I don't like school dances and things like that, but I feel different now. I've never really had anyone to want to go with. But now… Now that I have you, I just want to do all those gross, annoying coupley things that people do, and that includes prom, I guess." She blushed and looked away from Delphine, who was staring at her like a puppy.

Delphine reached up, cupping Cosima's face and turning her head back toward herself so that their eyes met. "That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said with total honesty. "I want to do stupid, cute couple things with you, too." She leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Cosima responded eagerly to the kiss, opening her mouth to let Delphine's tongue in to explore her mouth and responding with her own tongue. They stayed that way for a long while, kissing one another fiercely, trying not to let hands wander, though both of them wanted to. When they broke apart, both girls were flushed and breathing hard.

Cosima looked up at Delphine with sheer adoration, not used to the feeling of happiness that was rising up inside her. She felt so perfectly content laying there in Delphine's arms. She let the moment spiral for much longer than necessary, staring into Delphine's eyes and loving everything she saw in them. When she finally spoke, it was hushed, barely louder than a whisper. "So," she began, "will you make me the happiest, luckiest girl in all the world and go to prom with me?" Cosima asked, feeling nervous, though she knew what Delphine's answer would be.

Delphine nodded, feeling tears of joy pricking in the corners of her eyes. "Of course I will, ma chérie." She brought their lips together once again, kissing Cosima soundly.


End file.
